Legacy of Kain Wiki:Joseph
Characters article}} Joseph was an unseen, yet named, minor Human character mentioned in ''Blood Omen 2''. Profile Joseph was likely a Peasant, who had formerly owned a shop in Meridian and suffered from rheumatism. When he "lost his shop" First Man: "Where’s Joseph got to?"//'Second Man:' "You didn’t hear? He’s signed on as a guard."//'First Man:' "With his rheumatism? Can he lift a sword?"//'Second Man:' "They didn’t try him. Gave him a week’s pay in advance, they did."//'First Man:' "Against the bandit attacks? He won’t see home again"//'Second Man:' "But his Marjorie will get passage to her sister’s. Was all he could do for her now that he’s lost his shop."//'First Man:' "Brave man." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. he was forced; despite his disadvantage to join the Sarafan as a guard (without being thoroughly checked) and was sent out to deal with "bandit attacks" First Man: "Where’s Joseph got to?"//'Second Man:' "You didn’t hear? He’s signed on as a guard."//'First Man:' "With his rheumatism? Can he lift a sword?"//'Second Man:' "They didn’t try him. Gave him a week’s pay in advance, they did."//'First Man:' "Against the bandit attacks? He won’t see home again"//'Second Man:' "But his Marjorie will get passage to her sister’s. Was all he could do for her now that he’s lost his shop."//'First Man:' "Brave man." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(most likely the attacks in the Canyons) - an activity he was not expected to return from. Nevertheless him joining the Sarafan ensured that "his Marjorie" First Man: "Where’s Joseph got to?"//'Second Man:' "You didn’t hear? He’s signed on as a guard."//'First Man:' "With his rheumatism? Can he lift a sword?"//'Second Man:' "They didn’t try him. Gave him a week’s pay in advance, they did."//'First Man:' "Against the bandit attacks? He won’t see home again"//'Second Man:' "But his Marjorie will get passage to her sister’s. Was all he could do for her now that he’s lost his shop."//'First Man:' "Brave man." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. (presumably his wife) would receive his pay and thus be able to get "passage to her sister's" First Man: "Where’s Joseph got to?"//'Second Man:' "You didn’t hear? He’s signed on as a guard."//'First Man:' "With his rheumatism? Can he lift a sword?"//'Second Man:' "They didn’t try him. Gave him a week’s pay in advance, they did."//'First Man:' "Against the bandit attacks? He won’t see home again"//'Second Man:' "But his Marjorie will get passage to her sister’s. Was all he could do for her now that he’s lost his shop."//'First Man:' "Brave man." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. In Chapter 3:The Lower City, Kain passed two Peasant NPC's discussing Joseph's whereabouts and the sacrifice that he had made for Marjorie . The peasants concluded that Joseph was "a brave man" First Man: "Where’s Joseph got to?"//'Second Man:' "You didn’t hear? He’s signed on as a guard."//'First Man:' "With his rheumatism? Can he lift a sword?"//'Second Man:' "They didn’t try him. Gave him a week’s pay in advance, they did."//'First Man:' "Against the bandit attacks? He won’t see home again"//'Second Man:' "But his Marjorie will get passage to her sister’s. Was all he could do for her now that he’s lost his shop."//'First Man:' "Brave man." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Notes The NPC's discussing Joseph are both peasants, perhaps suggesting Joseph himself was a peasant . Joseph, though unseen, is a rarity in that he is a named minor enemy character (his former status as a NPC notwithstanding). Another named enemy character, "Serg" would actually be encountered (and probably killed) later in the same chapter . References